A new life: Naruto style!
by jeffery.gerbermartin
Summary: Harry had thought that with Voldy now going moldy he could live areal life. But that turned out to be a lie it would seem! This story is rated T but could become rated M at some point!
1. Chapter 1

(An: this is the real first chapter so bear with it please.

I made the Prolog its own thing so if you want to read it go to my page ok?!)

...

thouthts- _What is up with this guy?!_

saying stuff- "Like what is up with you people?!"

demon/hateful stuff - **What are you doing in here mortal?/ Kill the demon brat!**

...

Ch :1

...

(Last time!)

He would only be given the chance to say one sentence before being tossed into the veil, but that one sentence would doom the wizarding world of Britain (at first) for the rest of time! That one sentence was this! " You all should know this golden rule but you all seem to forget it every time war happens ' do unto others as you would have them do unto you' I hope you remember this as the Muggal-Borns kill all the rest of you 'lovely' pure-bloods off for belittling them so long."

It would be WW3 when the Muggals added their hand to the mickes. The war would end after all but 5% of the magical races was left world wide and only 15% of the normal races was left of each country world wide! It would take over 3 hundred years for these peoples to become one people in all ways. And by then it would be to late for their world to be called they's anymore!

(Now!)

...

It would be over 7 years before Harry would come back to himself as well Harry (or at least his memories would come back). And while living his new life he would be known as Uzumaki Naruto. Though some people in the village he woils be living in also called him some very mean and hateful things (such as Demon, Fox Brat, Abomination, and Monster) that would only make him hate the people of the village. That is if he could feel those feelings for more then 5 hole minutes at any one moment ( the reson for him not being able to feel would become clear after his birthday). But that would only happen when his 'Harry' side (read memoris of life as one Harry J. Potter) came back awake when he sees his 'first' death (read the death of his mom & dad for his life as Naruto) as Naruto at the age of 8 two weeks after his birthday!

...

And what a day that day was to be. He would get up and run to the academy for being a ninja (after a quick stop at the Ramin restaurant he was aloud to enter and eat at for becfast). But he would be 10 minutes later because of a mob of civilians trying (and it working) on making him late for get to the academy on time. But unlike the other times when he would be late his favorite teacher was not out front to yell at him (or any other teacher for that matter).

He would walk into the academy building and into his classroom, only to find that no one was there ether which would make his run out to the training ground by the academy building to see if anyone was there. He would find out that he was the only person at the academy that day at that moment, because all of the academy's classes had taken a trip to see all of the other training grounds of the village (and no one would have thought to put a note on the door to the academy).

Naruto would go back into the building and into the library of the school to see if he could read any of the scrolls in it at all (or at least try to read since he was not normally aloud near the library by the teachers). It would be because of a Genjutsu one of the teachers had put up (said teacher being one Mizuki) as a defense against theft of the books (thow in reality it would only come on if Naruto walk in when no on else was at the library) that would make Naruto relive his life along with waking up his past life as one Harry j. Potter, which in turn would change how he would forever see the village he lived in.

The Genjutsu it's self would help both hafts of Naruto/Harry come together to make a new boy that would have no love or loyalty for anyone in the village at all (at this time). His magic and other powers from his bloodline as a Uzumaki & Namikaze, and 'gifts' from being the Jinchuriki of the 9 tailed fox (well haft of said fox) would also wake up said fox from his hatred of the village and villagers at the same time. Which would making the whole village feel like the 9 tail fox demon was back, but with help to finish what it had started all those years ago!

It would be the Hokage and his Anbu that would find Naruto/Harry standing just pasted the door way to the academy's library. The Hokage would be the first one to try and brake Naruto out of the Genjutsu made hate (or at least that is what the old man thought had made Naruto let off such killing intent) by walking up to Naruto from the back and put his hand on the boy's should. But just as his hand made to touch Naruto a chain of black, red, green, silver, and blue Chakra came out of his back and tried to go for the Hokage's neck, thinking the person behind him was there to hurt him.

[The black is for the deathly hollows, the red for the fox, the green for Harry's magic, the silver for the gifts of all his bloodlines, the blue for Naruto's own Chakra before Harry and his bloodline gifts woke up.]

...

Naruto/Harry was still becoming one person when 'they' felt someone try to touch them. 'They' let 'their' powers take form in anyway that 'their' powers wanted to in a fiscal way, and so there where now chains coming out of 'their' back. 'They then turned to see the one who would even think to touch 'them' in anyway. Only the person 'they' end up seeing is someone 'they' could live with out seeing ever again. After all this person had a lot to do with how the villagers looked at 'them' in this life. And so when he sees the Hokage a look of pure hate makes it's way on to 'their normally happy' face.

It is this look which makes all ten Anbu with the Hokage wonder what has happen to the boy that always looked up to the Hokage before this meeting. After all Uzumaki Naruto was not known for being angered in anyway (well not to the point of using 'killing intent' on anyone that is) at most the kid would pout at the person for a while then walk away to think up a prank for them later on. So it was a shock to the Anbu to see a face so like the 4th Hokage's face staring at them with pure hatred that seemed to blame all the shit he has had to go though on them not doing their job right! It was even harder for one Anbu by the code name Inu, for this man had been the student of Naruto's father and had known the boy's mother too. It would take Inu or one Hatake Kakashi the next three months to get over see that look on a face so young, but even then he would try and fail to make up for being unable to help Naruto more.

But the one to feel the most pain from seeing such hatred pointed at him by the boy was the Hokage himself, after all the old man was the one to make the boy's father take over his seat as the Hokage which in turn led to the young tobe father's death, not counting that it also ment that the boy also lost his mother too that night! And all the trouble the boy end up in with the villagers had not help him try but fail to see what the villagers had been doing to the boy all this time. He would later find out just how much of a fool he was to tell the villagers about the boy status as the village Jinchuriki. But it would be much to late to save anything from that fuckup.

The look also said these words out loud and crystal clear to the other people in that library, "Why the fuck are you here?!" The Naruto says what he is thinking "Why Hokage-sama did you have to be such a bastered to tell the whole village I was your guys's Jinchuriki?! After all I could have been loved and had a family if you had not been such a bastered and you know that! I now know of that night and I can say with perfect honesty that this village should be no more! After all there has never been any love for orphans in this village, well I should change that to there has never been any love for me here in this village because of you telling the villagers about the fox! Thow he is now no more so I gess the village just has to worry about me get revenge on it's villagers!" Naruto would be yelling the last sentence out at the Hokage and his Anbu in their faces.

The nallage that the fox was gone and that Naruto want the villagers all dead would be on those adults mind for the rest of that week. The thought would then pop up every so often for the rest of the time they would get to know Naruto. Then the fighting would start.

Though it all only six of the first ten Anbu would be able to enter before Naruto used his Chakra chains to block the door way off in the windowless room. Naruto would then make ten more chains for each of the Anbu to fight with that would come out of Naruto's back and off of his arms and legs, which would then attack the Anbu going only for their arms and legs never going near the Anbus chests. Then 20 more chains would come out of Naruto's chest to fight off the Hokage with the first ten chains always protecting him at all times. The battle between Naruto and the Hokage and his guards would end up taking a good two hours before Naruto's body just could not take the strains of holding up the chains on the doorway and fighting with the Hokage and his Anbu all at the same time. It did not help that those out side the room kept on trying to get around his chains by any means at all, this almost including taking down the wall next to the door way too!

The head Anbu (Inu) would be the one to get a lucky chop shot at the boy's neck (only because Naruto was having to block a blow from the Hokage's bow staff), which would end the fight leaving all of the adults to wonder where such strength had been hidden at for so long. After all if the kid at 8yo could keep up with so many of them. They wanted him as an Anbu now! But first they would need to take the kid to the T&I department to find out what is up with kid inside his mind. Which included sometime to see if the kid was really willing to kill all of the villagers out of revenge!

...

It would take a month for the T&I department's head (who the Hokage put on the case) and his #1 helper to find out everything that was going on with the kid. In doing so they found out that the kid was being made to fail at the academy so that he would never be able to be a ninja. Well that was going to change if the head of the T&I had anything to say about it! After all there was some good potential to be had in Naruto that he want later on under his wing in the T&I damb it!

The man also gained a lot of dirt on everyone in the village that had ever been hurtful to the kid in any way at all. (There was even some dirt on some traitors in the boy's head, not to mention that the boy knew where the supposed gone Root Anbu Base was at. And that he had even seen some spies and tried to get that info to the T&I but the person at the frunt desk would just blow him off saying "That if the person he thought was a spy was most likely a good person and he was just being a little brat!" It was the only time the kid tried to help the T&I get a spy. Since then the kid would just prank the person he found to be a spy anytime he came near that person or people as the list got big.) The kid even had some stuff on the civilian counsel too! Which Ibiki was willing to bet good money was going to loose the fools a lot of loyalty and trust in the village!

The head of the T&I had even come into contact with the boy's past life's memories and had learned that his life as a boy named Harry Potter was just as bad if not worse then his life now as Naruto! He would end up helping the boy deal with some of the more painful memories so that the past life of Harry was more useful as nallage and less of a trigger later on in his life as Naruto. It made Ibiki Morino (the head of the T&I department) to want to go out and find someone to torcher in to an early grave after having seen all the pain the boy went though. And that was saying something since it took a lot to get Ibiki this out of sorts to show any of his emotions at all other then a smirk now and then.

It would take him a whole week after the month of going into and out of Naruto's mind to get his emotions back to where they normally would be for him. Before he would be ripping into the next prisoner with such a heated need that the prisoners nearest by would give up what they where hiding in under 10 minutes after hearing the sounds of pain though the walls that had soundproofing seals on them! It would take two more weeks after that for Ibiki to be fully back to rights, but by then he would have gone though the prison to the point it would be only 20% full since it was made that is! Ibiki would by himself go though the prison three times a day trying to get revenge on the people in his prison for what they had done in their life and work out the anger he had at the villagers for what they had done to Naruto all his life or in some cases where still doing to him.

...

It would be the day that Naruto went back to the academy that the Uchiha clan would be almost wiped out! But it would not happen the way some people where hoping for, because Naruto having taken up running with 'The Green Beast' of the village (also known as Maito Gai) and Gai's student Rock Lee where running by the clan's compound at the time. The two would be the only ones given any awards for saving a clan from near death as a way to say thanks to them. Naruto would end up using his Chakra chains to tie up everyone in came up against. Which would include 20 Root soldiers too! While Naruto used his chains the other two used their speed and strength in their Taijutsu style to beat the living shit out of those they where fighting!

The Hokage would find out from the T&I that Naruto's chains had also taken some of the Chakra from all those it came into touching range given him the ability to take on another bloodline limit if he got enough Chakra from the person with said bloodline limit. Late the T&I workers would see him hold his eyes an scream for ten minutes after letting go of the last Uchiha he had been tolled to breang in to the T&I for a debrief with the others. Only to see that his eyes had gained the Sharingan, but with a slitted pupal thanks to having what was left of the Demon fox's old Chakra in him. Naruto would later learn that his dad it would seem had been the grandson of a Uchiha that had married out side of the clan, but that the bloodline limit had been skipping general the rest of the family because of not having the right Chakra types to make the eyes work.

[You need at least a 15% chance of having a fire, lightning, or earth Chakra type to get the eyes to 'wake up' and start get used to being used. (This is only for this story people!)]

...

It would then become known to the village as a whole that Naruto had Uchiha blood running in his veins. Which in turn would make some people hate him even more, and think he some how stole the eyes of a real Uchiha.

...


	2. Chapter 2

(An: yes I know I am giving Naruto 'God' like powers, so if you don't like it stop reading this story and find a different one to read. Anyway I am going to be taking ideas on a summons that can work with magic but is not the normal ones like [owl, towd, or snake] people. If you can think of one before I get to the Chunin exams then grate! If not give it here and I will toss it in to another story later on ok?! After all you have to remember that I said "I am going to use the Prolog from this story for at least two other stories down the rode!" Anyways have fun reading!)(If i use -/- it means to me that I am on the same thought on something.)

...

thouthts- _What is up with this guy?!_

saying stuff- "Like what is up with you people?!"

demon/hateful stuff - **What are you doing in here mortal?/ Kill the demon brat!**

...

Ch: 2

...

(Last time!)

It would then become known to the village as a whole that Naruto had Uchiha blood running in his veins. Which in turn would make some people hate him even more, and think he some how stole the eyes of a real Uchiha.

(Now!)

...

It would take the Uchiha clan a whole week to get over the attack on their clan compound and to beary their dead. And late be willing to not move out of the village as a whole from the frightening experience to them! They would also welcome Naruto into the family if he would be will to never attack a family member. Naruto had been talking to the elders of the Uchiha clan at the time, and had this to say to that 'order' "I will only attack a member of the Uchiha clan if the clan as a whole where to do me wrong in anyway, or that person has already done me dirt. But you will all need to know that the reson the Demon Fox attacked was because he was under the thrall of an Uchiha with a Mangekyō Sharingan. This could cause problems down the rode for us all! So just be careful not to let anyone from the family who already has those eyes leave with out swearing to never use their eyes on any other family members. The Chakra that is in the blood of we Uchiha is different in some ways to others. It could only take one drop of blood and some Chakra that is crystallized to get the eyes to be formed on a new born baby. If that is true we might just loose the bloodline to another village too."

It would take the Uchiha elders weeks to make shear that what Naruto had said about only needing one drop of their blood was a lie. But they could never prove that what he said was a lie with out looking 'evil' in the eyes of the village if it ever got out that they did stuff like that to innocent children. So it never was proven one way or the other, and the subject was dropped for now. (It would be many years before another rogue Uchiha would find the notes on the maybe way to make more Uchihas by the use of orphans. But that is in the future after 'the grate death' would happen!)

...

It would be after that day that Sasuke and Naruto would be seen together almost all the time walking to and from academy and around the village together just talking, and ignoring the looks of contempt from the villagers (though these looks where more for Naruto being near a very good boy like Uchiha Sasuke was), and the looks of appraisal from the ninja that would walk by them (these looks again where more at Naruto then at Sasuke). But the two boys did not care (or in Naruto's case had little like of most of those looking at him), or did not care until the fan-girls showed up on the seen!

The boys would runaway any time they saw that there was more then two girls together and walking in the same direction they had just come from to start with. They would then turn a different way if the girls said Sasuke's name (since none of the girls wanted Naruto). Naruto already knew what fan-girls would do to Sasuke if he was alone, and so he desided to help Sasuke to not get caught by the girls. It was trying but they had managed to keep the girls away from Sasuke as much as possible.

-/-

It would be another week before the girls that where in their class would try to mob Sasuke when Naruto was not around because he had to go shopping for food. That he was using a modified Henge to look like his past lives self at 17 yo but with brown hair and eyes inplace of his black hair and green eyes since he knew that the only green eyed people all had pink hair. And that most of the black haired people where of the Uchiha clan or Hyūga clan, which ment that they had black eyes or white eyes too. So he went as someone that would blend in with the other people out shopping for things. Though he would stay away from the ninja shops since he was very shear they would be able to see thou the henge with ease.

-/-

He would come back to the apartment some time later near dinner time. He had always wonder if the reson the Hokage pulling some stings for him to have an apartment was that he knew what happened to him on the streets. After all he had only been living in the apartment since he was 6yo, but before that he had lived on the streets of the village for 3 whole years. In those 3 years he had been forced to do things that no 3, 4, 5, or 6yo should ever have to do. Those years where part of the reson for the hate he has for the village and villagers as a whole. Though he is finding some that he will exempt from being on his hate list, so in truth he was having to make a list of people to be at the very least civil with when he is himself. But he has gotten back at the trash that thought they could use him as their sex toy while he was forced to live on the streets like a bottom feeder. What he did to the 'men' was he cut off the their dicks and balls. While he used a bit of magic to make the women's cunts to always feel like they are in heat like a girl dog making them real bitches.

...

It would only take Naruto first one week of the last month before the end of term exams for being made a Gennin would happen to make a good enough henge to get the books he need to learn from over the years from the only two libraries in the village, that would have a copy of the books in them at all. That henge was of a red head girl that was 11yo with little B cup breastes, and wearing black pants and a green t-shirt that was the same color as 'Hari's' eyes. He would then use 'Hari' to get the right medical help that would help him try to repair the damage that 8 years of not getting the right foods and all the mob attacks had done to him.

He would end up feeling the need to wear a henge to look like his old self for the rest of the time until the exam day at the end of that month. He would keep a henge on though the whole day and play at doing his best knowing that he was not to get though the terms exam but be put in the class that was to do the exams the term after this exam time. He would then do the clone jutsu that the class was being tot to learn how to do a Genjutsu.

He would fail again like he knew the teachers of that class had wanted him to do. He would then walk out of the academy and turn toward the building and snap his fingers at the same time as he called up his magic. The magic would make the whole place look like it was made out of shit and he even had his magic make the place smell like it was a pile of Dragon dung (that he got from his memory of what the stuff smelled like)! It was all topped off with the word floating in the sky "This place is a load of dung because the teachers can't teach for shit!".

It was in his humble mind the funniest thing he had done in a long time. After all no one had ever before seen a building made of the stuff or anyone smelt the stuff that had come from a dragon's but here other then him that is. So why should he not shari it with the people of this world?!

...


	3. Chapter 3

(An: I am sorry to all of you people that might not have like the 'child raping' angol(?) that I hinted at but that might come back into play later on if I do a flashback kind of deal. Or I might use it for the reson why Naruto made Naruko in the first place. But that is in the future not now so meh. I don't think this chapter will get as rape/kill all happy as the last chapter but if it does this is your guys Warning! Anyways have fun reading.)(also I know it made the Uchiha almost die 2 hole years, but I felt like it would help more the story along faster by doing so. There is now only haft of the clan left so... I am take ideas for names people give me what you want to see!)

...

thouthts- _What is up with this guy?!_

saying stuff- "Like what is up with you people?!"

demon/hateful stuff - **What are you doing in here mortal?/ Kill the demon brat!**

...

Ch: 3

...

(Last time!)

He would fail again like he knew the teachers of that class had wanted him to do. He would then walk out of the academy and turn toward the building and snap his fingers at the same time as he called up his magic. The magic would make the whole place look like it was made out of shit and he even had his magic make the place smell like it was a pile of Dragon dung (that he got from his memory of what the stuff smelled like)! It was all topped off with the word floating in the sky "This place is a load of dung because the teachers can't teach for shit!".

It was in his humble mind the funniest thing he had done in a long time. After all no one had ever before seen a building made of the stuff or anyone smelt the stuff that had come from a dragon's but here other then him that is. So why should he not shari it with the people of this world?!

(Now!)

...

It would be all of a minute after Naruto walked out side that the academy would be empty of all living thing (will all but the bugs and bug lovers that where used to smelling very bad shit) and sitting out side trying to breath in clean air that did not have a smell to it. But while the building was being evacuated because of the smell Naruto was already at home thanks to his ability in apparition from his past life. He would get a call by an Anbu to come and see the Hokage about what he had done to the building of the academy for ninja. But he would not care what the old man would want to say to him. The very thought of seeing the old coot making his face look very demonic in a pear-ance. He had even less care for what ever the old coot wanted him to do as a possible punishment.

-/-

When Naruto showed up in the Hokage's tower and walked to the Hokage's office he was under a henge to look like 'Hari' the little girl, 'she' asked the secretary to tell the Hokage 'she' was here for 'her' punishment. While thinking _This bitch does not do her normal act to Sasuke while he looks like me. But if she does then I get to have a 'nice' little 'talk' with her._

The secretary was surprised (it showed on the woman face in the way her eyes got wider then looked possible for a humans eyes to get) to see a girl come to the Hokage for something that was thought to have been done by the Uzumaki brat. It was even more surprising to her (which was seen by way of her mouth trying to become a door for flies to go into). When 'Naruto' came walking up to them and said "Hay Hari-chan, how are you doing today?!" In his old normal tone of voice and a very sweet smile on his face.

That look was now a missed part of the kid around the village ever since the day of the weird killing intent that had happened just a week after the brat's birthday (Though the villagers like to call it 'The day the Demon fox died!' And would try to kill the brat on his birthday just because he was the only child born that day! The villagers all 'forgot' that he was a **Jinchuriki** at times like that just so they could beat on the boy too.). After all even if the villagers hated the kid for being a **Jinchuriki** , it was still missed that he now looked at the villagers as little bugs that should be squished painfully for all the shit they did to him. But it was a surprise to see that there was at least one person that could get under his new cold self, and bring the happy smile back to the brats face.

It would only take the secretary a cup-pal minutes to find out that only Naruto had been asked to come to see him, but not a girl that he would also see. As this girl that claimmed to have done the job on the change to the academy. Could be one of the few real friends that Naruto had.

When he first saw the girl he was almost shear that he was seeing a ghost until his Chakra sence went off that something was off about her. And he really hoped that it was just a henge for a bit more beauty and not an assassin trying to get in looking like a kid. It would be right after the secretary had closed the door to the office that the 'Naruto' in the office started to laugh a bit at the stupidness of the secretary for not taking a look at both of their Chakras. Then 'Naruto' changed into one Uchiha Sasuke with the only 'girl' in the room changing into the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. The real Naruto too was cracking a small smile at seeing his friend laugh at pulling a prank on another person like he used to do.

The Hokage was surprised (which was only shown in a small widening of his eyes and a small smile) that his second 'grandson' could make his Chakra levels (after all the boy had Chakra levels about as ten times as big as he himself had) feel so small (that it felt the a civilian child was in the room with him) (Hokage is at high Kage levels of Chakra which also means as high as if the man was a one tailed beast) that he almost thought that the 'girl' before him was from a civilian home! It was an even bigger surprise to know that the youngest Uchiha to live was almost as strong as Naruto was at the beginning of that month (before The Genjutsu happened which means that Naruto's Chakra levels where at low Jonin levels) when last he saw him in person (all thanks to have real clan training along with training with Naruto on the side too).

He then had to wonder (In the back of his head) how Naruto was able to make himself feel so weak but was as strong as him before the time he was even 10yo. It would be something he would end up thinking about for the next two or three years (if he lived that long).

-/-

When the Hokage came back to himself it was to hear one of the funniest things he had heard from Naruto in a while (it was) " ... So I made the ideot think that he was making me leave, but he did not know that when he was not looking I put ice cubes down his pants and itching powder on his t-shirt. It was funny watching the fool trying to get to the ice cubes while also trying to scratch his chest at the same time, and doing all that while right in front of this girl he was trying to make go out with him too." This got a laugh from one of the Anbu that was hidden to the right side of the room.

The Hokage himself was smiling a bit at the misfortune of the poor man that had gotten on Naruto's bad side the day that little episode had happened on. It would be a moment after the laugh from the Anbu that things would up getting messy in the office for some of those in the room. And what would start it all would be just two small sentence from Naruto's mouth " So Hokage-sama when did you add the three new Anbu to the ten that are alway guarding your back? Their Chakra feels a bit young for the job too, like they are being forced to have such big Chakra coils so they fit in with the others in the room."

The first thing to come to the minds of those in the room was 'What is he talking about?' The next was 'Where are the Chakras that he is sensing?' And the last was only thought by the Roots was 'How is he able to sense us?'. These thoughts would make all of the real Anbu push their Chakra sensing abilities to the maximum by pushing their Chakra into the room like they would do when they used KI. It would end up only being one Anbu who would get lucky because he would use his secret to help him. That secret was that he could keep the **Jinchuriki** from going ballistic and rampage the whole village, it also let him use the wood of the tower's construction to sense any person on it's walls or in it's halls. In this case he was sensing people in the walls also, which made him very unhappy to know that if he did not use this secret ability that the people hiding in the walls would have gotten away from him with out being cot! That was a big no no in his book.

So he made the walls rap around the 'new Anbu' as the **Jinchuriki** had called them, in the wood of the walls of their little hiding place. But his use of Chakra got the other people's know-tis of where the 'newbies' where at. Which in turn made the other real Anbu attack with their weapons of choice that would do little damage to the room as a whole. The weapons being the normal ninja tools used by the everyday ninja known as kunai, and shuriken, but there was two or three of the Anbu using katanas as well. It would turn in to a small fight that would cause the office to look like a mini battlefield. Which in turn would mean the head of the only elder to have anything to do with the three kids that would end up in T &I after the fight that the three lost (thou he would end up getting off with the help of using the Mangekyō Sharingan eye he had manged to steal from the body of a Uchiha clan member before said person died).

-/-

It would be about a week before the Hokage would again call for Naruto to come and see him. And on that day he would be given a forhead band that would mean that he was a part of 'The Hidden Leaf Village' even if he no longer cared for the village as a whole at times. Naruto would be with the Hokage from that day on as the first and likely only Tokubetsu Chunin. Though like all the other Genin he would have to go though the Chūnin exams to be a real Chūnin. But with how powerful he was he might get bumped up to Tokubetsu Jonin or even just Jonin rank if he got lucky when that time came.

...

He would spend two whole months being the Hokage's helper with the paperwork the Hokage was made to do everyday of the week. Though Naruto did learn how to do the Shadow clone jutsu and it's helper techniques. The Hokage even gave him some of the starter books for the sealing arts saying "This is a graduation gift, I hope to see Grate things come from you. Use this well!" It would be a week after that thou that Naruto would Inu use the summoning technique to breang out his dogs. Then Naruto would start thinking about what happen if he 'made' a summoning 'clan'?. While think of that he would use the shadow clone technique with the henge to learn all of the jutsus in the ninja part of the public library, not to mention all the other things that the library had books and scrolls on too. And by doing this he would find all the Chakra stretching techniques too (well those he had not thought up that had been on paper in ink for years that is).

...


	4. Chapter 4

(An: I might make the Chūnin exams at the end of this chapter so you are now warned people. But if I do not do that I will most likely have it in the next chapter ok.)

...

thouthts- _What is up with this guy?!_

saying stuff- "Like what is up with you people?!"

demon/hateful stuff - **What are you doing in here mortal?/ Kill the demon brat!**

...

Ch: 4

...

(Last time!)

He would spend two whole months being the Hokage's helper with the paperwork the Hokage was made to do everyday of the week. Though Naruto did learn how to do the Shadow clone jutsu and it's helper techniques. The Hokage even gave him some of the starter books for the sealing arts saying "This is a graduation gift, I hope to see Grate things come from you. Use this well!" It would be a week after that thou that Naruto would Inu use the summoning technique to breang out his dogs. Then Naruto would start thinking about what happen if he 'made' a summoning 'clan'?. While think of that he would use the shadow clone technique with the henge to learn all of the jutsus in the ninja part of the public library, not to mention all the other things that the library had books and scrolls on too. And by doing this he would find all the Chakra stretching techniques too (well those he had not thought up that had been on paper in ink for years that is).

(Now!)

...

By the time that the end of the two months rolled in Naruto knew things about the village that he just did not need to know at all. Like how much nitting the old hags of the village liked to do once a week, or how much the Hokage's son smoking was a bad thing for an adult to do near the little kids that played with the Hokage's grandson, or better still the stuff about how the civilian counselors hated that he saw 'important papers' when he was only a child. That one he had burned right after reading the whole thing, after of course asking the Hokage if he could do so.

But what really got him to hate the civilian counselors (more then just a normal civilian of the village) was when they had tried to take his headband and all the books and scrolls he owned away from him on some bullshit about him not being old enough! Which he just looked at them like they where dirt on the nice clean table and chairs they where seated at. The ninjas in the room had looked down right murderus at hearing the civilians say jack shit about his youthfulness being the reson he should not yet have his headband. (It was a well known fact that they had no love for him. It was also well known that they that no right to ever say shit about what a ninja could do after said ninja was well a ninja only the Hokage (or any other kage) had the right to what a ninja could do or not do.)

That meeting almost ended in the death of all the civilians that said yes to him not being aloud a headband yet. Though they all walked away alive but not without their clothes looking like they where for the other gender! The ninja left rather fast trying to keep from laughing at the civilians in the room being in the wrong sex style close (thou on some of the bigger civilians it looked disgusting too). That day would also be one of the few times that one of the Elders would be seem almost laughing out loud! (That elder being the only female elder of the group of elders at the meeting on that day.) After that the civilians of the counsel left Naruto alone not wanting a repeat of that day ever again. (Thou they did try to get he out of the Hokage's office and put on a Genin team that was two years older then him. It did not workout for the team since in just the first week Naruto was on that team he would almost end up killing the Jonin-sensei. All because the man had a liking for the most loved porn books named 'Icka Icka!' The man tried to read them while the kids where doing a D-rank mission. He ended up in the pool they had been cleaning out with the book up his ass.)

...

Naruto would later at the end of that week (after being given back to the Hokage by his 'first' Jonin-sensei) meet the Hokage's grandson and 'the kid's teacher' when the kid had come 'to kill the old man'. Naruto had been the only one (able to be seen) in the room at the time getting some of the paperwork sorted into easier **to do** pie-als for the Hokage to do later that day. Naruto would end up with a wood kunai headed for his face, that he would block with a real metal kunai. But doing so with out even looking up from what he was doing. Which would get a wide eyed look from said kid. Thne Konohamaru would try harder by throwing all of the rest of his wooden kunai at Naruto to see what would happen. This attack would get Naruto to use the shadow clone technique to block the rest (he would also do the cloning seallessly) and still be dingo his work. Konohamaru would then start to talk to Naruto while poking one or Naruto's clones over and over to see just how strong they where.

K-"Hay mister how did you make these guys that look like you? Also how are they so strong that they could block all of my kunai?"

N-"Well the shadow clones are made from a lot of my Chakra that I make to look like myself. If you want to know how to make a clone you first need to know how to do the henge. Then after knowing the henge you can just put more and more Chakra into it and get one small animal shaped shadow clone. The animal is what you would look like if you had been born an animal instead of human. After you get the animal you have to put even more Chakra into making the animal be human looking then even more to make it look just like you do. (This was how the Hokage had taught Naruto how to do the shadow clones technique.) It is thanks to all that Chakra that the clones can block your kunai."

K-"Could you teach me how to make them?"

N-" Yes I could."

...

K-"Would you teach me how?"

N-" Would I teach you what?" When saying this Naruto had to stop himself from smiling at the look of shock to appear on Konohamaru's face at his answer.

The 'boy's teacher' would walk in the office to see the look on Konohamaru's face. Then the teacher would start yelling at Naruto for being in the Hokage's office as well as 'attacking the grate honored grandson' after the man's eyes land on Naruto's clones. Naruto would finally take a look up from his work and say two sentences that would brake the man. " How can you even be called a teacher? When I can see that the kid probably knows more then you just from watching the other ninja in the village." Ebisu would be left gaping for the next five minutes.

Which would be what the Hokage would walk in to see in his office. When he (Hokage) saw that his helper was being chatted at for it would seem no real reson by his grandson. He just clapped his hands together and said "My my what a lively bunch you three make together! Would you all take your chatting out side please and leave this old man and his helper to work? After all this village can't run it's self thanks to the civilian counsel having me see every little thing that no leader of a village should need to look at." This makes the 'kid's teacher' blush at what he has been seen doing even if he has no real idea as to what that really is. The Hokage's grandson to run up to his grandpa and hugged him saying "Please be done with your work so we can have dinner together tonight grandpa! It has been two whole days since the last time you where able to have dinner with me at home!"

What the kid says in turn makes Naruto feel a pain in his heart for the kid, but not enough of one to stop him from going back to his work with the help of his two shadow clones. But before they could get to into the work the kid runs back to Naruto's desk and asks "Hay mister can you come outside and please teach me how to make the shadow clones too?! Or at least help me train to be strong to help my grandpa?" After Konohamaru said this he tried to use the dreaded 'puppy eyes technique' on Naruto. But sadly for Konohamaru Naruto was a master at using the technique on the Hokage so it would not work on him at all. And just looked at Konohamaru with one eyebrow raised (and doing a good job at looking like one Severus Snape) while saying "And what would make me be willing to show you that technique? Or for that matter why should I stop doing my job of helping your grandfather with his work?" While saying that Naruto thought _After all none of the parents of kids the boy's age where ever aloud to be neer him before. So why would the kid be let near him now too? Even if the Hokage ordered me to help the kid there will be a lot of problems later by those foolish civilian counselors._ So Naruto looked up at the Hokage for the answer to this new problem he was having to deal with.

The Hokage for the most part was trying to not laugh at the fact that his helper was being asked to help out his grandson and that his grandson was using the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes' attack on him! It was a cute thing to see to say the least, and that it was happening to Naruto after the last few weeks of hell the boy had to go threw with having to help him do paperwork. But all the Hokage had to say to Naruto was " Good have some fun out side for a bit but leave your clones here would you? I do need the help of your wonderfully helpful self even if it is just a clone of you here helping me out! After all you make it so that the work gets down to 1/3 faster then of what the fools give to me everyday of the week. I am going to miss having you here to help me when you get assigned to a Jonin sensei to train you for the Chūnin exams."

Naruto just looked at the Hokage for a minute before making 19 more clones and telling them "You are to help the first two make the Hokage work faster on his paperwork so that he will have no time with his porn for the rest of the day, but be done so he can have a nice dinner with his family." After all the village wasn't going to run it's self now was it?!

...

Naruto would spend the next 6 hours teaching Konohamaru how to get his Chakra refined enough to use the shadow clone jutsu at the age of 6 and 1/2yo (with the protests of Ebisu about what Naruto was teaching the honored grandson). The first of the refining techniques was that of tree walking (which is walking up trees by pushing Chakra into the person's feet to stick on the tree's bark). After that Naruto would show Konohamaru how to walk on water (which needed one to push Chakra into their feet until the person will not fall into the water). Then Naruto would teach Konohamaru how to walk up stone (which used the same rules as water/tree walking did but on stone) for the stone walking they went to the 'Hokage monument' which make Naruto remember one of the only time in his life as Harry of a good time with his family.

 **Flashback**

 _Harry Potter loved learning about history. So when his 3rd grade teacher showed the class some pictures of her trip to the historical places of the U.S.A. Harry was in heaven! His favorite place his teacher went that he wished to see was a place called 'Mount Rushmore'. It is a mountain with four faces on it! He wanted to see it just once in person._

 **End Flashback**

Well Naruto thought know I have seen a place like it.

...

Then after Naruto showed Konohamaru how to do those Chakra exercises and the kid had done them for 3 hours. He showed the kid how to start making shadow clones by having him do what the Boy's grandpa had done with him: which was making a henge then making the basic clone (witch was just an illusion) then having the boy put more and more Chakra into it until the kid had one shadow clone of his own. But after getting that one clone Konohamaru was on his back panting like he was a dog in need of water.

Inorder for Naruto to show Konohamaru more things he put his hand on the boy's stumick in the same place as the seal for the Chakra for the Fox was at on him, and pushed about the same amount of his Chakra into Konohamaru's body with a small amount of his magic to help heal the kid up.

After doing that he showed him how to use it to make training go by faster by having the boy have his clone keep going on the Chakra exercises while he himself read a book on the sealing arts. Then telling the boy that if he could get the book done at the end of the week and have one of the three items that could be made in the book done then he would give 3 hours of his day to teach the kid more stuff. If he could not at least do that then he would only get 1 hour of Naruto's time a day and no more until he could get one of the seals to work from the book. (The book being one of the easiest on the sealing arts.)

The next day he would teach the boy one of his old pranks as a way to see if the boy could find a way to make it his own. The boy would get two weeks to make that prank better in some way. If he could not by the end of the week then it would be discarded for something easier for the boy to try making his own of what Naruto knew of the ninja arts.

-/-

It would take Konohamaru almost the whole two weeks to get the prank (which was the 'Sexy no jutsu') to have a new side to it. That new side was 'the hunky no jutsu' which made the user look like they where a more manly version of themself or what they might look like at an older age in the case of Konohamaru and Naruto (thow Naruto could always look like an older 'Harry' if he wanted too). The new jutsu worked just like the 'sexy no jutsu' did but on girls and women instead of boys and men. Thow they almost got killed by a mob of husbands and boyfriends for doing that neer the bathhouses.

Thow it took three days after that for Konohamaru to get the first seal from the book Naruto gave him. That seal was a 'resistens seal' used for weight training that could do better then have a person used normal weights to train with since they could go to higher weights then real weights could go to. Naruto was very happy the day Konohamaru showed that he could make them. Naruto gave Konohamaru a pair of wristbands (in the same shade of blue as the boy's scarf was) that had small seals on them with the first five seals that go on weight resistens seals with the only three seals blank being for the resistance seal's numbers spaces. Naruto smiled as he had Konohamaru put the seal numbers for two pounds to start with. Then he told Konohamaru that he was to wear the wristbands for the next three years straight to help him get faster at using his hands when doing things.

K-"But why do I have to wear these things for so long?"

N-"Because they will help you be better and faster at going through your jutsus then the everyday ninjas who will be slower then you are! Thou you will have to be careful of any Uchiha family members since they can get a ruff copy of how fast your body will go at with their eyes. Now I want you to do 20 push-up then 20 sit-up, after that you will rest for ten minutes then do 25 jumping-jacks. After the jumping-jacks are done I will show you another one of my pranks that you will have the rest of the week to try making your own! Now get started!"

Konohamaru grumbled about "taskmasters that can't give their students a chance to get used to wearing weights on their arms!" In response to hearing this Naruto said "I could alway make the weights weight more then it is right now you know right?" This got a look of horror from Konohamaru, who started doing the push-up faster so his new teacher would not make it harder to do what he had to do to fast!

It would only be one hour later that Konohamaru would be tiredly walking back home to his waiting bed. The poor boy would be out for the count before his face would touch his pillow. His uncle would walk past his room hearing the kid saying in his sleep "Please boss no more push-up I will get the seal right I promise! No more sit-up ether please my leg feel like they are going to pop off!" Konohamaru would whimper after mumbling the last bit. His uncle would start to wonder just who was teaching the kid that he would cry in his sleep.

...

That would be how Naruto would spend the last week he had before be assigned to 'team Kakashi'. Naruto would later plan a whole new way to get back at the Hokage for giving him an ideot as a teacher. Since the first words out of his new sensei's mouth was "My first impression, is I hate you! ㈴1" which was the wrong thing to say to Naruto at all. After all if you want Naruto to have anything to do with you or respect you in anyway you never want to say "I hate you" to his face. This would become a parent to one Hatake Kakashi to late, because Naruto would just walk away from the group saying over his shoulder in an ice cold voice " I see, so you will have no problem with me getting a transfer to have a different sensei for the three of us students right?! After all you just showed that you are not cut out to be a good sensei in anyway with your first actions and words to us at all. After all no good sensei is 3 hours late to meet their team ever." The two other students where surprised (which showed on the girl's face in the way her mouth was open, while the other boy's face was only show a widening of the eyes) by how cold Naruto was to their new teacher and would wonder why those three little words had so much affect on him. (The boy is Sasuke, while the girl for now is the pink trash known as Haruno Sakura.)

That day would be the first last day Hatake Kakashi would ever be late for a team meeting. But it would be to little and to late to make Naruto see him in a good light ever again, after all Naruto knew who Kakashi's own sensei was, and it only made Naruto hate Hatake Kakashi even more. Since Naruto knew the law about how if there was any members left of a team, and any of the members had a child that was to small to take care of it's self, it was to be given to one of the last of the team members first then to the neerest family member to take the child in. This nallage and the nallage that Naruto's godfather was also able to have raised him but did not, only made him hate them both and the village more.

Kakashi would try derring the next month to before the team's first mission to make Naruto not look at him with such hate that he felt like a peace of trash. It would only get him a glare every time he would smile at Naruto, thou the glares would slowly get worse as Naruto started using his Sharingan and getting it stronger as he learned how it worked. It would just get worse as Kakashi would be told by the civilian council to spend more time on Sasuke and Sakura and less time on Naruto.

...

Naruto would be unable to get a new sensei for him and the other students, but only because 'it was lade in stone' that Hatake Kakashi was to be his and one Uchiha Sasuke's teacher for the last year and a half now. He was not a happy person the next day when the team got together to 'train' and do D-rank missions for the day. It would be while they where doing the mission for 'catching the demon cat Tora' that Naruto would get his revenge by catching and then tossing it into the air with the rest of Kakashi's porn (which he had taken from the man's apartment) right in front of said man watching him do it.

It would be the last day Hatake Kakashi would ever read his porn near one Uzumaki Naruto. And it would also be the day the Hokage got his own set of signed porn threatened by Naruto to have Tora pay a visit 'to meet and greet' more porn books if the old man could not find a way to get Kakashi to be a better teacher for his students soon, and stop try to make them keep doing 'team bonding lessons' instead of really training them right! It would be by the end of the week that Kakashi would start to show signs of being a better teacher, but it would be a bitch for the man also in the process. As Naruto had started carrying around a little black book that he wrote in at the end of each lesson with Kakashi he had.

...

It would finally be on the first C-ranked (read really an A-ranked) mission the group was to do that Naruto would become well known to the other Hidden Villages. After when you have more then one Kekkei Genkai like him, you kind of get noticed very fast if not faster then most people! 'It would be fun! Not in the least or not really!'

...

(An: I must apologize to those those of you who would read my bad story writing that I am still learning how to make a ok/good story it will take me time to get the hang of it so please be patient with me?! I am happy that I am getting good R&R from those that have read all of my bad storyline so far. And thank those that end up doing so in later times.

Have a good day/night people out there reading .)


	5. Chapter 5

(An: this chapter should have the Chūnin exams in it but I might half them with the rest being in the next chapter also. Have fun reading!

Longest chapter of this story so far!)

...

thouthts- _What is up with this guy?!_

saying stuff- "Like what is up with you people?!"

demon/hateful stuff - **What are you doing in here mortal?/ Kill the demon brat!**

...

Ch: 5 Adventure awaits!

...

(Last time!)

It would finally be on the first C-ranked (read really an A-ranked) mission the group was to do that Naruto would become well known to the other Hidden Villages. After when you have more then one Kekkei Genkai like him, you kind of get noticed very fast if not faster then most people! 'It would be fun! Not in the least or not really!'

(Now!)

...

It would only take Naruto one look at the man they would be protecting on his way back home to know that the man was hiding some of the details about how bad the mission really was. _After all why was the man drinking so much if it was just a simple guard job, and the ideot was drunk on the shittiest boose in the village of all thing!_ _After all if the man could afford to wear the clothes he had on he could afford better boose and pay for better ninja to guard his sorry ass._ (The guy is in a red silk kimono held closed by a golden rope over a forest green shirt, sky blue pant, and brown leather boots.)

It would only take a little talking from the idiotic and drunk man to make Naruto want to kill the foolish guy. "So this is the elite ninja I get to make shear iI make it back home to get the bridge I am making finish?! Haha I get a scarecrow, a emo duck, a pink fan-girl, and the last is a mini sun ball! Are these really ninja?" The last sentence is asked of the Hokage, but before the Hokage can say anything at all Naruto had to say **"So you think we can't keep you snobby fucker a live on your trip back home?! Well then let me just show you how much of a real ninja I am!"**

After saying that Naruto blinked out of sight only to pop back up in five places at once! Those places being at the back of the man's neck, his croch, both side of the man's chest cavity at the kidneys, and at his lower back right where his spinal column connected to his pelvis! This of course got all the rest of the people in the room to become more alert after seeing (or not seeing in the case of the fool, Sasuke, and Sakura) that Naruto could do that so fast!

It did not take but a second for Tazuna (Fool client) to yell "Sorry sorry, I take back what I said about you being of no use and that you guys aren't real ninjas!" Naruto smirked at that but let the fool go while saying "Learn how to speak to those stronger then you, so that there is never a next time got it?!" Tazuna nodded very fast while thinking _Kami-Sama above please make it so this scary kid states away from me!_

The Hokage would dismiss them on the mission after asking "Tazuna-san are you happy with the ninja I have desided to go with you? If not then I have only one other team that is really able to take this C-rank mission at this time." Tazuna was a bit worried about the blonde in front of him getting the idea to kill him, but said "They will be good enough for what I need Hokage-sama!" After saying that he bowing to the Kage in front of him.

...

It would only be three hours from the village that they would meet a small group of bandits, who Naruto would end with only five shadow clones made with one hand sealing. It would then be 4 more hours before the group made camp for the night. (It being noon when they left the village.) Naruto would have three of the five clones he had made earlier henge into him sleeping in a sleeping-bag, a tent, and a pillow that he would use while lieing in a tree three feet away from the firelight his two student team mates would end up making that night. The other students and the client would end up thinking he went to sleep first to take one of the later shifts in watching over the camp, but Kakashi was the only one to know better since he could feel the little trickle of Chakra that was coming from three feet towards the path they where going next to of rode way.

Kakashi would tell the others at the camp that they could go to sleep, and that he would take the first watch. But in actuality he was going to wait until they where a sleep before take a walk over to where Naruto was, and finding out why he was not sleeping near the campfire. It would only take ten minutes for the rest to fall asleep, and another three minutes to tree hop over to Naruto's hiding place while thinking _Hmm why would the kid want to take the first watch?_ Before he found him self moving out of the way of 20 kunai headed for his arms and legs with the five headed for his heart. The kunai came from three different places which only made Kakashi a bit more aware of his surroundings.

But what Naruto said after that to Kakashi would make him go on high alert! "So you managed to not be hit very good! After all I would just **_hate_** for you to get hit with one of my _poisoned kunai_. It would just make you _dead wait_ on the team right?! Oh but wait you already are _dead wait_ on the team **now**! Better use _**Constant Vigilance** _ or I might just off you too, after all you did say in own first test to come at you with the _intention to kill you_ , but you see I have always just _**hated** _ it when I have to deal with people like you! You know after all people that **_hate_** for no real reson get killed by the thing or person they **_hate_** don't you know?! I might just show you one of these days we have to 'work' together what that is like." At hearing this Kakashi remembers what he said in the classroom again and that those words where apparently the worst words to have ever said to the pre-teen before him!

Naruto got up from his tree after saying that and got ready to hop away before stopping himself to say one last sentence to Kakashi " Have a good night 'sensei' after all you would not like to see my mom & dad to soon right?!" Then Naruto started to tree hop away from his 'sensei' without looking back at the man once.

...

Kakashi was very alert all thou the night not wanting to leave himself open to the possibility that Naruto might put a kunai into his back. But he was very scared that Naruto knew that he was one of the few that should have taken care of him. And if he did that would spell trouble for his chances of getting the boy to trust him at all! After all betrayal was something that could brake any team apart.

It would only be around three in the morning that Kakashi would see Naruto come back to the camp. The only thing that would tell him where the boy had been would be the monster sword on his back and a Hunternin mask on the side of his head, a pair of clawed gontlets, and holding a black scroll with fore seals full on it! He walked up to the _young man_ before him since this was no _boy/kid_ after all he had not been expecting to have one of his Genin go out looking for people to kill!

KaKa-"So I see you had a interesting night. Who all did you run into by the way?"

N-"Why yes I did have an interesting night. Why should I tell _you_ anything about who I played with? After all they are gone now."

Kaka-"Well you are one of _my Genin_ and _I_ am the _leader_ of this mission, so I need to know _what happened_ and with _who_! So start talking!" The last part be said in a commanding way, with his back straight as can be.

Naruto just smirked at the prick in front of him, and said "Wow, you can get in to a commanding persona after all." Then give Kakashi a fake bow before starting to walk towards his clone made tent only to get Kakashi trying to stop him by getting in front of him.

Kaka-"We are not done here _boy_!"

This would be one of the worst days for one Hatake Kakashi all because of he used one of the worst words he could to stop Naruto ever! Because right after finishing that word Naruto's eyes started bleed into his Sharingan, but that was not the worst because Naruto started to talk to himself saying "Don't call me _**boy**_ for I am not _your **boy**_ I am no ones **_boy_**! And I will make shear to never be again! After all I am my own person not someone's toy to play with then toss away when they are tired of me!" At the end of saying that Naruto's Sharingan started to change going from the one tomo in the right eye to two tomo, while the left went from two tomo to three tomo from his remembering of something so painful tied to the word _**boy**_!

It would take Naruto a few minutes to come back to himself, from remembering the bad times in his life as Harry Potter, and in his childhood used as a sex toy on the streets of the red light district of the village. After shaking off the last peaces of memory he looked at his 'sensei' to see how much of his memories came out of his mouth. But all he got was a wide eyed look from the man before him, and what looked like a tear coming down from the only eye in view of the world. It was most certainly not what he had wanted to ever see from one of the people that betrayed him by leaving him in the orphanage and on the streets after that!

Naruto turned away again and this time Kakashi did not try to stop him from going to the clone made tent. There he would stay for the rest of the night/morning getting the only sleep he would see for the coming 'day'.

...

While Naruto slept, Kakashi would endup making two shadow clones to keep watch over the camp so he too could get a bit of shuteye before sunrise. While he was getting ready for the 'nap/sleep' he was thinking _How did I fuckup so badly by not taking in the one person left of my team that could have made my life worth living again?!_ this one thought would be on his mind right up until sleep pulled him in. But even in sleep he would dream about the 'what if's?!' and 'could have beens?!' that when 'morning' came he would have a frown on his face right as he woke up.

...

Breakfast would be rather fake in its happiness since only Sakura would be happy about eating at a fire pit at all. (And only because she was next to 'her' Sasuke-kun.) Everyone else was in their thoughts trying to make the best of a bad situation.

Sasu- _Where did Naruto get that stuff he is messing with? I don't think he had it last night!_

Kaka- _How am I supposed to teach my Genin when one of them hates me?! How am I going to get him to trust me after all this time?!_

Tazuna- _Well the blonde did not kill me last night so that is good! Thou I do have to wonder where he got those things he is messing with. After all that sword looks kind of hard for one to hide away!_

Naruto- _Man, why is everyone (not Sakura) looking at the stuff I got off the bodies of the missing-nin I killed last night?! After all the only things that I am going to seal away for now is the sword since I don't know how to use one yet, and the hunter-nin mask since I have no use for it yet. I'll have my clones train with the chain-claws behind us so as to give us some extra defense from any more bandets. After we get to_ Wave _I am so going to take haft the money that SOB (Gato) has so I can leave the village later if things go south. I will give the other haft to the people of the village we are going to in_ Wave _. I might even get close enough to where my mom's clan is from on this trip too! If so I will have a hundred or so clones go there to see if they can find anything of use for me! If they do find stuff of use then they will seal it up in a scroll I give them to give me back as we go by that way on our way_ **home**. " **Not** like that **village** is **my** **home**!" The last was mumbled under his breath with the one  person to hear him being one of his clones.

-/-

The group would spend about ten minutes after breakfast getting the place looking like they where never there (or at least Kakashi and Naruto would with a little help from Sasuke). Kakashi would then have Sakura be on Tazuna's left side and Sasuke on the bridge builder's right side. He asked Naruto to guard the back after seeing the teen's clones trying to learn how to use the chain-claws the blonde had. While he was going to lead the way to Wave country.

It would be about noon time when the group would run into a fight happening on a caravan going from Rice country to Fire country (meaning to Konoha ninja village or the capital city). Kakashi would have his Genin stay with Tazuna, but Naruto just said with a look of annoyance on his face "Less talking more saving people's lives 'sensei'!" Then running to do just that by making ten clones with one seal.

Naruto would not know that he and the rest of his group where being watched by a group of real Hunter-nin that had seen all Naruto had done the night before then followed the teen back to his camp. This means that the group of hunters was writing down all the kills the teen was doing by himself (even going so far as to write down that he had a national Sharingan and the ability to use 'weaker' forms of other bloodline limits ie: ice release, as so far known!). It would be interesting what the Hokage would say when he would see the next Bounty books to come out of Rain, Stone, and Mountain Villages. After all missing-nin from those three Villages had been paid by the stupid SOB (Gato) to kill Tazuna, who Naruto was being paid to keep a live right then.

([{ Big stuff of M rating coming up! }])

Anyways it would only take Naruto ten minutes with the 20 clones he had out to off all 50 bandets attacking the caravan from Rice Country. Naruto would only use small bits and peaces of the nallage he got from each and every person, who had ever touched his Chakra chains, on the bandets in the fight. Thou one of the things that would haunt his dreams was when he saw one of the bandets putting his 8 inch dick into a ten years old girl! This site made Naruto see red for the 'second' time in his life!

He would be seen by the others of the caravan ripping off the 'trash's' dick with one of his Chakra chains then having that one chain shove it's self and and 'trash's' dick up the 'things' asshole! It was not a nice thing to see for anyone who saw it happen, after all no one who is male wants to see what it looks like when a dick is ripped off!

([{ End of M rated stuff for now!}])

...

It would be an hour after the fight/battle that the group headed to Wave would start back on their way from the rest of the caravan servivers who would go on their way to the ninja village before going to the capital city of Fire country. It would take the others two to three hours to get up the nerve to start talking around Naruto again after seeing the teen do what he did to that one bandet. Kakashi being the first to start talking.

Kaka- "Hmmm, So Naruto would you like to tell me why you did that back there to that bandet before you killed him?" The man trying to sound like he was talking about the weather and not about how messy Naruto had killed someone.

N- "Shear Kakashi-'sensei', I did what I did because I have been in a position like that girl the trash tried to rape! Maybe the girl will become a ninja too after she is healed from this inseddent." Naruto said the last out loud as he thought of his past living on the streets of the red light part of a ninja village.

Sakura Yelled- "What?! When have you ever been in a position like that little girl was in?!" These questions being on the minds of the others after Naruto talked about it.

N- "Hmmm, Oh it was right after I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 3 years old. It did not start to end until I was 6 years old, and only because I was given an apartment to live in on my birthday by the Hokage. Thou from time to time I still got one or two trash that would think it funny to jump me on my way home from school once in a while."

Sasuke- "Is that one of the reasons way when my dad asked if you wanted to join the clan after your Sharingan woke up you said yes so fast?" Sasuke was now able to understand why Naruto had said yes so fast or at least he thought he was.

N- "That is only part of the reson I said yes the other part I will tell you in private after this mission is over ok?" After saying that Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes so he knew Naruto ment what he said he would do would happen.

Sasuke-"ok"

...

The talking would slowly go from bad things to ok things as they got closer to Wave country. They would stop by a steam at lunch time to eat (rice balls they got as thank yous for the help). It would be just before night fall that the group would get to the coast line. They would get lucky enough to find someone willing to take them to Wave in the Morning right before dawn broke on the next day.

...

They would spend three days on that small ship. Kakashi teaching Sasuke and Sakura how to water walk, after teaching the two how to 'tree' walk by walking up and down the walls of their rooms on the ship. He would give Naruto some Chakra paper to try and find out what types the teen had at his fingertips. It would turn out to be interesting (and surprising) for the man. Since he and Naruto would find out that the teen had all five (really 7) of the elements that could be had with Naruto's strongest being his wind element followed by his fire element (only because he has a natural Sharingan thou).

Kakashi would teach Naruto how to make a hand full of leafs and sticks the man had be burnt by Naruto's Chakra or be cut in half by Chakra. To work on his wind and/or fire element chakra at that time.

...

By the time they got to Wave Sasuke and Sakura had gotten 'tree' &swather walking down pat, and Kakashi had checked to see what type(s) of chakra they had too. It would be noted by the man that Sasuke had three different chakra types (be fire as the strongest with lightning and wind about the same as each other), while Sakura had only one chakra type wich was a very small water alinement. (Sakura at hearing that she is a water chakra user thinks _Now I can beat that Ino-pig and Sasuke will be all mine!_ ) He told the two he would teach them how to start training in those chakras when they got to Tazuna's home.

It would be the day after getting to Tazuna's house (which was only a four bedroom two bathroom place) that things would again start to get fucked up for the group. It would start out fine with the teen ninjas learning how to mold their Chakra to cut (Naruto), burn (Sasuke), or soak (Sakura) the leafs or sticks that Kakashi gave to them.

Naruto did the job a lot faster by using his clones. Have a hundred cutting leafs and another hundred cutting sticks, while also having three hundred clones doing each one of the walking chakra control exercise (ie: water, tree, stone thou there where not a lot of rocks in Wave big enough to do stone walking very well). He also had made about a hundred & 50 clones with his magic to have them work on doing Wand-less Magic out of sight of the rest of his teammates (not knowing that a hunter-nin was watching each of the big groups of clones). Then using the last biggest amount of Chakra he had at that moment he made one last bach of a hundred clones to work on each of the things (ie: techniques, jutsu, bloodlines, ect..) he 'stole' from people he battled with so far. He would be smiling a bit bloodthirstily for the rest of the training time thinking about all the 'moves' he would be able to do by the time they left for 'home'! (This did not count the hundred clones he made before the group got onto the boat five days ago that had henged into birds, and used a bit of magic to flowt on the wind, and look like they where winging their way to the Land of Whirlpools to find the remains of The Village Hidden by the Whirling Tides. Their job to find anything of use to him and seal it up in the three scrolls he gave them. (The scrolls having a seal that would send then to him once they were full up.))

While Naruto was making all of those clones (not that anyone but the hunter-nin might know just how many he had made that is), Kakashi was using his own Sharingan to see just how much chakra Sasuke & Sakura had to 'play' with. He would be deeply saddened by the small amount Sakura had at her disposal, while happily surprised by how big Sasuke amount was (about haft what the man had now). He would end up showing Sakura how to do so more chakra control exercise to make better use of what she had, but he also said "Pinky-chan if you don't stop the dieting you are doing then you body will die a lot faster! Also if you have not stopped doing so by the time we get back to the village then I will be getting your shinobi license taken from you!" He said all that with his Sharingan out too to make it stick by using a Genjutsu on the foolish girl.

After that he showed Sasuke how to make a shadow clone, but got ask "Sensei why is Naruto able to make so many of the clones? Also where did he get the weapons and other stuff he had two nights ago from?" These questions make Kakashi very sad and unhappy to even have to think on, but he tries to answer anyways "Well Sasuke, Naruto was born with a bigger amount of chakra to start with then you where then got 'given' the chakras of his mom & dad the night they died. This is one of the reasons that no one talks about his mom or dad around him. (Unknown to Kakashi the last two sentences he said where very true!) He also had a jutsu done to him by his father that was forbidden to use. So he has to live with all this on his shoulders on his own now." What Kakashi did not tell but thought was that he should have been one of the few to raise Naruto after his parents died.

-/-

Sasuke would manage to make two clones with almost all of his chakra used up in the first place, but thanks to a Soldier Pill (given by Kakashi) he would be up and about training two minutes later. Sasuke and his clones would do the chakra exercise needed to make use of his fire chakra before the training would end for lunch time. But after lunch only Naruto would not be training (or so they thought) as Kakashi asked him to guard Tazuna at the bridge.

The first thought to come to Naruto when he saw the bridge was, _How can this be called a bridge?_ The second was, _This looks more like a road going over a river!_ If one was looking at the teens face they would have seen a look of awe hidden behind a look of cheer and happiness in the job he had (thou this was just a mask too). But as he was looking at the bridge he had ten clones (he made before leaving Tazuna's house) watching the aura for trouble to appear.

...

It would be a boring three hours for Naruto before some trouble in the form of some missing-nin (from Kumogakuri & Aimgakuri) showed up on the orders of the SOB (Gato) to kill Tazuna and any ninja he had guarding him and the bridge. It would be a very messy fight but also very fast thanks to Naruto's ten clones in the air henged as birds attacked the missing-nin and blowing up when they got with in a three foot airia of the hired ex-honest nin. The airia where the missing-nin had been was but a ten foot crater with a width of 20 feet.

Only four missing-nins made it out of the blast airia before the 'birds' that had divided at them went BOOM in their faces'. The numbers where as such that only one ex-kumo-nin was a live the others being ex-aim-nins. They tried to box Naruto in the senter of them, but when they attacked him all he had to do was dodge the attack by jumping in the air! The aim-nins using stone/mud/rock jutsu to try and beat him into the ground, while the kumo-nin tried to put a hole in his chest with a lightning jutsu, which he had his chakra chains absorb the chakra from.

-/-

While Naruto was fighting the missing-ninjas Tazuna had managed to get away from the bridge with the other workers, and ran to his home to tell the other ninjas he had paid to go help their teammate out in the fighting. When he gets in the house the rest of the ninjas are talking to his daughter and grandson. He pants out "Y-you...ne-need...to g-get...to th-the bridge...and help ou-out your friend...N-now!" The last word being yelled at those at the table before he fell into a chair that was not being used by anyone else.

Kakashi tells Sakura to stay with the family and use her water chakra to fight back against any attackers. Then leaves with Sasuke to the bridge. They get there in time to see Naruto ripping the last missing-nin's head off with one of his chains, while three of his clones held the other three missing-nins' bodies with the heads off the bodies as well.

...

This would be the sight that a fat SOB (Gato) and a group of bandets would walk on to the bridge to see happen. The fat man decided it might be a good idea to try to hire this strong kid to be a bodyguard for him.

Gato-" Hay kid, what would you say to working for me? I can make it worthwhile for you. After all there has to be something that you have to want that I could give you as pay." The fat idiot would keep talking for the next five minutes about all that Naruto could get if he decides to work for the fatty man.

Finaly the man would stop after Naruto starts walking towards the group with all but one of his chakra chains gone (well more like hidden back into his clothes really). Then says " Um do you by any chance know what 'the debt that all men most pay' is?" Naruto asks this while his eyes take on a green color that none in that world had seen before. (After all that color was Harry Potter's eye color only. No one after or before had or would have that color of eyes.)

...

Sasuke & Kakashi where the only ones to see his eyes change since he had looked at their place as he asked his question to Gato. They both saw death appear behind Naruto and hug the teen like a loving father would do. This would be burned into their minds for the rest of their lives.

But what happened next would give them nightmares for the rest of their time in Wave and for three months after getting back to Konoha. That was Gato's answer to Naruto's question and Naruto's answer to that which was.

Gato-" 'The debt that all men most pay'? What are you talking about boy? Why ask something so stupid of a powerful man as me?!"

Naruto-"Oh I just thought you might know since you have all of these guys around you so much. But I gess I was wrong. Here let me show you!"

And before anyone could have stopped it from happening the chakra chain around Naruto's arm sped forward into the chest of the fat fool and out his back. The chain then broke into more chains that shot into the chests of the bandets until they all where attached together.

...

It would be this bloody mess that all of the villagers headed by Tazuna's grandson (Tazuna and his daughter also) would see when they got to the bridge. It would be a nightmare that all of the kids and young adults would have for the next three years. All the villagers would also do their best to not get on the bad side of the blonde ninja, or any of the other too.

-/-

It would be five months later that the bridge would be finished and that 'team Kakashi' would have to head back to Konoha village. Thou only three of the ninjas in the team would want to go back to that village at all. What with one of Naruto's clones at Uzushio village popping so he would know that they still needed time to find all that was hidden in the dead village. He would make a new clone that would take ten more scrolls with seals on them to the dead village and more chakra to give the others there more time to find stuff.

He would also make 25 clones every day of the ten day trip it would take to get back to the village hidden in the leafs, and have them go to Uzushio as henged birds or other animal life. When they get to village he would have over three hundred clones running around the dead island village of Uzushio. He would then over the rest of his time in the village or on missions he would make clone groups of up to 25 clones to search the new world he lived in.

It would take up to two years for his clones running around to have full map of the whole world witch was a hole lot big then the Kages thought it was! It would be by the time (a week before they start) the Chunin exams would be held in Konoha again that Naruto would get his world map input into his mind. He would be nocked out for three whole days which would have the Hokage and Kakashi (and Danzo too) wondering what was wrong with him. He would even be put in the hospital because it had happened while he was training and got hit in the head by Kakashi at the time too!

...

When Naruto wakes up he is pissed to find himself in the hospital. Anyone looking can tell by the way his face has a dark look on it like he is going to kill the first person that looks like they work in that building that walks in the room. Which might have made him happy now that he thought of the idea which in turn made two of his chakra chains come out of his hands.

But thankfully (or not) the first person to walk in to find him a wake was Kakashi with one of his porn books in his face who was also giggle-lying every other step he took. Kakashi did not even look up to see if 'his student' was awake at all, and just sat down on the chair by the bed Naruto was in. Then the man started to talk about the stupid book! "and then Takeru walks in on his best friend having sex with now ex girlfriend"

Naruto could only listen to about two minutes of the trash that was 'Icka Icka' the porn book series before have one of his chains wrap around Kakashi's body with the other at his neckline.

Naruto-"Why the fucking hell are you reading that trash to me? And if there is no real life reson behind it I will kill you right here and now! Since I know my mom would kill you and that trash that is 'my godfather' for reading/writing that shit!"

Kakashi was not expecting Naruto to wake up to him reading his belove book out loud to his prone body. He was even more surprised and scared that Naruto knew he _(and his godfather?)_ should have never read _(or write?)_ that book series near him ever! But also told him that Naruto truly had no love for him at all!

Kakashi-"Well my lovely student I thought that if you heard this grate peace of work you would just have to ask about it! :) After all you are a growing boy no?! So way not get your mind to go in that way of thinking?!"

All Kakashi got for an answer was a look (of absolute dislike of even thinking about being with anyone who was alive on this planet) and the chain tightening and the feeling of his chakra being slowly drawn from his body.

...

This would be what the Hokage and his guards would come into the room to see. The Hokage's first thought when he saw what was going on was _Oh boy I had hoped Naruto was getting over his hate of Kakashi by now._ The second was _I best get the boy to let go of his Sensei so I can have the teen checked out now that he is awake again._ Then he said out loud "Naruto would you be so kind as to let go of Hatake-kun please?"

All this got was the chain getting even tighter on Kakashi to the point that everyone could hear the grinding of Kakashi's bones as the chain tried to do the bidding of its user and kill Kakashi painfully for liking and reading porn. While Naruto just smiled like a angle up at the Hokage and said in a voice so sweet it could have given the whole village a cavity "Why should I give one of you peace of trash anything other then my hate?"

No one could think of how to answer that. So the Hokage tried a different tactic and said "Well now that you are awake how about I introduce you to someone that loves you so much it hurt him to leave you in the village while he was out spying on the other villages for us here in Konoha!" At this in walks Naruto's 'godfather' Jiraiya a man who was well known for being one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. Thou all that ment to Naruto was that the guy was talented with his use of the Toad sage techniques. (Which also ment if Naruto got just a very small bit of chakra from the guy well let's just say bye bye big bad Toad Sage you have been had!) All Jiraiya had to say at see Naruto was "Hay gaki!" And wave at him like they knew each other their whole lives!

That just pissed Naruto off even more since now he was in the room with at least three people that should have done right by him! (He had talk to only living member of his mom's Genin team which was Sasuke's mom. She told him why she was not let to take him in. Was that the Hokage put a law making it so **no one** could have him as a 'full' member of their family until he was a **Chunin**! That pissed off both of them a lot!) He look Jiraiya up and down while glaring at both him and the Hokage. Then said "Huh from dad's memories you looked cooler. But now I see that you are just a has been." And looked back at Kakashi while one of the Anbu that guarded the Hokage had come out in to the open to talk to Naruto (after 'asking' the Hokage if it was ok first).

While Naruto had a heart to heart with only person in the room (not really Itachi was also there in Anbu garb too) that he cared what happened to at all. Jiraiya was looking at Naruto like the kid was an alien [thou if one thinks about it] or had two heads like some freak of nature. He was trying to think of how the kid could hate him so much yet have never been in the same room with him at all (or at least until now that is), but he was coming up blank.

It take ten minutes of talking by the Anbu known as Cat to get Naruto to let go of Kakashi. Kakashi would then limp out because the bones the everyone had heard grinding was his left foot. He would end up with that limp staying for the next week and make him stay away from the teen until after the Chunin exams.

It would be one hour later that Naruto would walk free of the hospital and the right into a meeting with the 'Sand siblings' of Sunagakure. One of the boys of the team was picking on Konohamaru just because the little kid waked by him to close. It would only take one look into Kankuro's mind with the Sharingan to see that the other teen was a bully. Naruto hated bullies the most!

Things would ruff for all of about ten minutes before the Sand siblings teacher showed up and takes them back to their rooms, but not before Naruto had gotten all of their nallage copied into his head by his chakra chains! It also had the added benefit of giving Naruto the ability that Gaara had over his sand. (Meaning that Naruto had a new bloodline ability now hehehe.)

...

It would be two days later that Naruto and team 7 would see team Sand siblings and the other teams that would be fighting it out for a chance to be Chunin. Thou when a 'Genin hopeful' by the name of Yakushi Kabuto asked if anyone wanted to know about anyone in the exams off of his information cards. Well let's just say Naruto is a paranoid bastered and leave it at that. Thou all he would do to Kabuto was steal the cards since they already had a bit of the guys chakra in them.

Thou it did surprise him when Sasuke ask what Kabuto's cards had on Naruto himself. The card read as such:

 **Name: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Age: 14 years old, and born half an hour before the Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed into him**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Bloodline(s): Knows how to use a different one after seeing it only once**

 **(noted: Stay away from chakra chains that come from his mother's clan bloodline can take chakra from the opposition it is used on)**

 **Mission(s) Ranks: done two A-ranks, 10 C-ranks, 35 D-ranks**

 **(note: It has been noted that he might have been two other A-ranks, and a B-rank that are still active right now.)**

 **Jutsu: Knows three SS-rank, ten S-rank, 25 A-ranks, over one hundred B, and C-ranks**

 **Bounty: Kirigakure-250,000 wanted alive, Kumogakure-15,000ryo want dead, and Aimgakure-10,000ryo wanted dead or alive**

 **(note: It must be noted that the reson for bigger bounty from Kiri is because of his killing of the Demon of the Mist, and said Demon's students.)**

 **Nicknames/Titles: _Death's Maker!_ Made by hunter-nins from Kiri after seeing the way he kill _The Demon of the Mist_ , _The Red Rain!_ Made after hunter-nins from Aim  & Kumo saw him rip the heads off of the missing-nin from their villages, and last for now _'The Debt all men must pay!'_ Gained after killing the ' _King Pin_ ' of Wave Country and most of his group off in one move.**

 **(noted: Move used to earn last ' nickname' was done by him using his chakra chains going thou the heart of all those with _'the king pin'_ Gato. Starting with Gato. It is wise to look into a bounty book to find out more about this person!)**

 **Warning do not piss off this person if you are in the village of Konoha with him! He is most willing to kill anyone in this village thank to what the villagers have done to him all his life.**

...

After hearing all that was on the card Naruto just smiled at Kabuto as the older teen started to look very white behind the ears, but that was nothing to how some of the other newbies looked like they wanted to run from the room after hearing the words from the card about him. It was only thanks to the first tester and his helpers walking in that stopped them thou. After all thought those that lived in the village _He won't attack me with a Procter in the room...right?!_ They would never know the answer to this thou.

It would be a boring test for Naruto sincehe knew all of the questions' answers' which he wrote down in the first ten minutes. He then turned his paper over and used his magic to make it so his chakra chains would be intangible and invisible to the naked eye (Thou those with a Dojutsu could tell that something was moving about but not What it was.). He would then spend the rest of the time taking bits of chakra from all of those in the room thank to his chains. Thou it would be because of his chains that he would find one of the only other Uzumaki clan members left siting just two roes in front of him.

He would end up making a 'note' to himself to keep an 'eye' on her (if he found her) over the exams. Unknown to him thou the girl (Karin) had 'felt' his chakra chain thank to her ability to 'feel' chakra in all things around her. She was very surprised to feel a chakra so like her own that for a moment she stop writing down the answers to the easy (to those with the book nallage only) questions, and try to use her own chakra to 'talk' to the 'male' chakra she could feel in the room.

It would end up being a first for both Naruto & Karin when their chakras 'touched' each-others chakra. Since Karin was the one trying to talk to Naruto she was having to use more chakra for him to hear her 'talk' to him. It went something like this:

Karin- _'Um...can you hear...me?'_

Naruto- _'What the fuck?! Who is this'd?!'_ Naruto was not happy to know that someone had been able to use His chakra to 'talk' to him. Thou he was also hoping that he was not going nuts from 'eating' so many different types of chakra that day too!

Karin was very surprised to hear the male sould angry or spiteful even to her a person he did not even know- _'Um...My name is...Karin. Who...are...you?'_

Naruto was alright now that he knew he was not a nut-job but truly 'chatting' with a girl somewhere in the room. - _'My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I did not cache what your family name is miss.'_

Karin was so surprised by the fact that she had found or been found by another clan member that she gave a giggle out loud (which got the attention of the Proctor & his helpers) but thought - _'My...um family...name is...Uzumaki also!'_

Naruto could feel the happiness coming to him from the other side of the 'chakra phone line' from the girl. Which had him gain a real smile onto his face that only was seen a handful of people in the village at all. He thought - _'So how far do you live from **Konoha**? And is it closer to our  real home of **Uzushio**?'_

Before Karin could answer Naruto's question the Proctor called the end to the test time (at least for the papers that is), and asked "Does anyone want to leave before I 'ask' the 'last' question?" (But unlike in AU far away where Naruto would be a yelling idiot.) It was a boy who was in so much love with his dog that he would play with it more then to train both of them for battle! What was yell "No one should want to leave! Since if someone leaves then they are weak and have no right to be in the exams to start with!"

It would be because of the idiot dog lover that the only three teams that should have left did not. It would also be that same number of teams that would meet a woman know as the Snake Bitch of Konoha. This woman would be the Proctor of the second test that all of the rest of the teams would have to deal with!

...

Next time: what is the test?

...

(An: if someone wants an Omake about what happened to Zabuza and Haku then I then at least ten reviews saying as much ok? Also if I get another PM telling me that I have bad spelling with out telling where is my story it is at. I have no idea what I might do! Anyways this is Chunin part one people deal with it!

Part two next chapter ok?! By for now!)

...


End file.
